


i worship your body

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, I HAVE NO TAGS SORRY FOLKS, I don't know how to tag it, archeology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Doctor found out that archeology is not that boring: it also could be very sexy. Especially when River is involved on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i worship your body

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't stop to think about where they are: It's after The Wedding Of River Song for the Doctor, because they are already married, and River is a professor already, being no more in prison.  
> It's an experiment. I'm not used to writing any kind of sexy stuff (but a lot of sad one), and english is not exactly my language (maybe because my mother language is portuguese, and i still live in Brazil). Sorry about anything that can happen.  
> I'm also writing it on a cellphone. Life is really crazy.

 - Why do I have to go with you? - the Doctor asked with a pout. 

\- Because I want to spend more time with my husband - River answered packing her things - Isn't it a good reason? 

\- Okay, let me reformulate: why do you have to go? 

 - I must help my students with the dig, it's part of my classes. It's called commitment, and i'm sorry you've never heard about. 

\- But it's a time machine! You can go whenever you want and never be late! You can spend more time with your poor, poor husband and be there later! 

\- With you driving? I probably will get there three years late. 

\- And don't you proclaim yourself the best driver alive? I let you drive so. - we couldn't believe he was saying it, but he was, he would do everything to keep River with him for some more time. Preferably in his bed. And naked. 

\- No, no, no. I'm going now. And you, my poor poor husband, are going with me. 

***

He would never, ever, admit this in loud voice, but it was making him hot. 

Archeology was very boring, of course. He still point and laugh at archeologists. But River on her knees, in the dirt, with those shorts, her legs all nice and leggy, and that fantastic cleavage of hers... He couldn't help. 

And that was why that trip was being a hell for him. He was not longer dealing only with boredom, but also with the constant bulge in his pants. 

And there were other people there, so he had to keep hiding is setting-up, which was not pleasant. 

\- Could we leave now, my dear? - he sweetly asked for the millionth time. 

\- Not yet sweetie. But soon. Relax. - She didn't even look at him.

 - I can't! - he hissed. 

 - You're very turned on, aren't you? - She smugly questioned. 

 - Why would you say that? - while he didn't deny, but didn't confirm anything either. 

 - 'Cause maybe it is your first time in a dig with me, - she raised and stood too close to him - but it's not mine. I know what it makes on you. 

 - Okay, we are totally leaving now. 

 - No. As I said, we are not. - and then she turned back away from him, looking for some student needing her help. 

Oh, this woman would be his death (maybe too literally, but in this case he was being figurative). 

 - But you will have your reward, my love, just wait. - she completed, before leaving. 

And maybe he would enjoy it a little too much

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! I already love you!  
> (and if you have found any mistake and want to notify my, it would be very lovely)


End file.
